


“Spoiler” Art For “Wounded Healer”

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), IronStrange - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Timelines, Ancestors, Ancient Greece, Archetypes, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Benefits Of A Sorcerer with ADHD, Carl Jung - Freeform, Descendants of gods, Doctor Strange Finds A Way, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Greek - Freeform, Greek gods, Healing, Healing god, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Lineage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Neurotypical, Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Psychotherapy, Pure Love, Reincarnation, Resurrect, Resurrection, Rod of Asclepius, Rod of Asklepios, Save Tony Stark, Snake Miraculous, Snakes, Something Is Wrong With This Timeline, Soul Stone (Marvel), Therapy, Time Manipulation, Time Overlap, Time Shenanigans, Tony Stark must live, Waking Dreams, apollo - Freeform, collective unconscious, family tree, hero - Freeform, mental health support, psychiatry, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: Art for “Wounded Healer”Research and art I played with visually using Google research/images, Google Translate, filtering apps, drawing apps, etc.🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋FanArt LinksFanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋✒️🖋
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Kudos: 5





	“Spoiler” Art For “Wounded Healer”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen  
\- Avengers: Infinity War  
\- Avengers: Endgame then consider this a 
> 
> 🚨🚨🚨SPOILER ALERT🚨🚨🚨  
⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ SPOILER ALERT ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️  
🚨🚨🚨SPOILER ALERT🚨🚨🚨
> 
> If you prefer finding this story information out as you read Wounded Healer, rather than before you read, you might want to wait on this. I was planning to leave links in the notes at the end of the chapters that would link up with the information here.
> 
> But first I have to finish the story because I have a feeling, knowing me, the order of some events/chapters might change before I’m done.
> 
> ———————————————  
P.S.  
On Tumblr, my name is the same except, instead of underscores, I use dashes...  
(And it’s two lowercase letter oo  
And then the number zero 0, and in reverse at the end)
> 
> oo0-will-of-the-wisp-0oo

**Art/Concept for Wounded Healer:** It’s a bit complicated. lol

⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ SPOILER ALERT ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️

🚨🚨🚨SPOILER ALERT🚨🚨🚨

⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️ SPOILER ALERT ⚠️ ⚠️ ⚠️

If you prefer finding this information out as you read, rather than before, you might want to wait. I was planning to leave links in the notes at the end of the chapters that would link up with the information here.

Below the drawings are plot devices and information that goes along with the story.

  
  


W

  
  


1.) You know how the MCU/Movie Avenger’s Infinity War went? It went the same way in my story.

2.) You know how the MCU/Movie Avenger’s Endgame went? It was _supposed_ to be the same way, but Dr. Stephen Strange senses something is off. Way off.   
  
3.) Tony and Stephen’s dreams are linked. Think “synchronicity.”

4.) Tony is having treatment for PTSD, and repressed memories from his childhood start surfacing. Stephen has dreams wherein gods are communicating with him. Somehow those dreams, the psychology, the treatment, and the Greek gods seem to be combined to solve puzzle.

5.) Currently, this story happens right after Bruce Banner snaps his fingers following the Time Heist: in this fiction, it happens to be 2019 instead of five years later, n 2023, like in the MCU. And for certain reasons Thanos did _not_ come for them as he did in the MCU. For certain reasons, although Natasha and Vision are still dead heroes, Nebula’s files from the future did not mesh/intermingle with past Nebula’s memory files. So Thanos did _not_ arrive shortly after Banner snapped his fingers and fight the Avengers. Nobody knows Thanos’s current whereabouts in 2019, but as far as they know the Infinity Gems from their own Time Heist were all returned to their correct timelines. So things are still dangerous because as far as anyone knows, Thanos still has the original Gauntlet with all the Infinity Stones.

6.) Stephen doesn’t have any recollection about where he was or what happened after Thanos snapped his fingers in 2018. Then he starts “remembering” someone he was sharing thoughts through images and telepathy whilst floating bodiless in the Soul Realm’s universe. Through his dream-memories of 2018 - whilst his consciousness/soul was afloat in the Soul Realm/pocket universe, Stephen finds out something about his and Tony’s ancestors. There seems to be some sort of reincarnation involved, and of course, Timing is everything. The Sorcerer Supreme doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into until he tells Wong about his dreams.   
  


7.) In these dream-memories Stephen finds out some pretty mind-imploding information:

\- the reason why the original timeline is different

\- he and Tony are destined to be together (not necessarily soulmates, but fate has definitely been manipulated in favour of their relationship)

\- Stephen has an unusual gift, which he is shocked to learn, is made possible by the neuro-diversity of his ADHD.   
  


\- Stephen is not just dreaming of his time in the 2018 Soul Realm. He can feel his 2018 consciousness overlapping his 2019 consciousness.   
  


\- Stephen had to return the Time Stone back to the timeline it belonged to. But because of a combination of his heritage, his ADHD, his eidetic memory, how and his ability with Sorcery, he still has traces of all the Stones abilities within himself (especially the Time and Soul Stone because those two stones obviously encompassed/were used by/or affected our sorcerer the most)

\- Also, again because of his bloodline, Stephen has an innate ability to heal, he just didn’t know it. 

\- Because of his heritage, he is able to wield a rare relic that absolutely nobody has seen or found for centuries.   
  


8.) Of course there is a relationship/romance blooming between Tony and Stephen. But when Dr. Strange returned from The Snap, Pepper and Tony were only married for several months. Tony didn’t cheat on Pepper, but Pepper had a volatile reaction when Tony came out to her at one of his psychology appointments. There is a reason for her reaction. Something tells me we’re going to see Pepper back in the story at some point, but not necessarily romantically with Tony anymore.


End file.
